ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Dives
Alexander "Alex"' Dives' is a technician in the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. He is written by Iximaz, but is available for borrowing as long as Iximaz gets to look over the bit he appears in first. History Alex first found out about the PPC when his older sister, Rina, had a severe allergic reaction to Bleeprin and her partner at the time brought her family to visit her in Medical. After seeing the wonders of the PPC, Alex was extremely disappointed to have to return home, especially now that his partner in crime sister wasn't around to keep him company. Sometime in April 2015 (HST), he signed on as an intern for the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology, eager to get some real-world experience (and a nice recommendation for college). Once he completed the internship and got his degree, he planned to return as a full-time technician. In the meantime, though, he bounced around the department, doing various tasks like repairing CADs and Sun Crushers, or fetching coffee for overworked techies. Now that he's been made a full-time technician, however, his plans have changed; he now has an official job, and one he loves at that. While he might take some time off in the future to get a formal education, he's currently very happy with how things have turned out and has no intention of leaving. Appearance Alex is very tall for his age, standing at six feet, three inches—and likely still growing. He is very lanky, built almost like a beanpole with large hands and feet. Despite his size, he has no upper body strength to speak of, though he is a very fast runner. He has short, blond hair that is usually very messy, since he can't be bothered to ever comb it. His eyes are a bright blue, and although he is nearsighted, it's not very severely. He hates wearing glasses as they have a tendency to fall off his face, and only wears them when absolutely necessary. Alex is still growing, and as such, his pants usually end several inches above his ankle. (There's a reason why he likes short sleeves.) He prefers to wear cargo pants and geeky t-shirts, and is hardly ever seen without his tool belt (wherein he keeps his sonic screwdriver among other useful things). Personality Alex is very cheerful and friendly, to the point where most people think of him as outgoing. Whatever you do, don't ask him to talk about redstone wiring, raiding, or battle tactics for fighting a horde of orcs, because he will talk for hours about that. On second thought, if you need information on any of the above subjects, ask him. He's memorized just about every manual on the subjects. Despite the outgoing appearance, he's actually very shy around people he doesn't know, but you wouldn't know it by talking to him. He really prefers the company of computers, but if you're someone he considers a friend, he'll drop what he's doing to hang out if you ask. He's very intelligent, having taken multiple AP classes in school and aced the tests (all the while making straight A's) and despite the chaos that is his brain, he is a very logical thinker. Still, he sometimes has a tendency to speak before thinking, which doesn't always end well for him. As of August 2015, he has Impressed on a blue fire-lizard, which he named Zeke. It's probably for the best that he got the most docile kind, as nobody needs a high-strung, high-maintenance gold around delicate electronics. Come January 2016, he was assigned to mentor Farilan-Haothil-Esthine, partly because he was the least likely person to strangle her and partly because, as a recently-promoted techie, he'd be unwilling to say no. Timeline March 2014 * Discovers the existence of HQ. January 2015 * Turns 15. April 2015 * Becomes an intern with DoSAT. August 2015 * Is involved with Rina's running away. * Impresses Zeke. January 2016 * Turns 16. * Gets promoted to technician. January 2017 * Turns 17. January 2018 * Turns 18. January 2019 * Turns 19. Year 2025-2034 * Still working in DoSAT. Appearances (Note: A large number of these stories contain swearing. Ratings vary between T-M.) * First appears in "The Sue of Many Names" (Ranger's Apprentice), Agents Rina and Randa * "Back Into WhatThe" (Harry Potter), Agents Rina and Zeb ** Seen doing routine maintenance on a console * "Rose Potter, Part One" (Harry Potter), Agents Rina and Zeb ** Helps Zeb get some litmus strips * "Two Sues for the Price of One" (Doctor Who), Agents Rina and Zeb ** Gets a shiny urple laser spanner * "Giant Sonic All-Out Attack" (Godzilla x Sonic Universe), Agents Cupid, Lapis, and Sarah ** Provides the agents with a shrink ray * "Bitter Memories (interlude), Agents Velociripper, Cupid, Lapis, and Sarah ** Seen talking to Ripper * "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter), with Rina, Zeb, Desdendelle, the Librarian, and Corolla ** Assists Corolla with repairing a C-CAD * "An Overabundance of Snrfs" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Puella Magi Madoka Magica), with Rina, Zeb, and Ari ** Shares some Honeydukes fudge with his sister and friends * "Write the Genre Mission 2" ** Helps Technician Cody repair a console * "Little Miss Mary" (Harry Potter), with Rina and Zeb ** Tries to prevent a theft in DoSAT * "Picking Up the Pieces" (interlude), with Rina and the Reader ** Has to deal with the aftermath of "Little Miss Mary" * "Brink" (interlude), with the Aviator, Zeb, the Reader, the Guardsman, Naya, and Terabyte ** Is seen talking to the Reader, the Guardsman, and Zeb at Rudi's * "Family Ties" (Harry Potter), with the Aviator and Zeb ** Has a chat with his sister * "A Grimm Ending" (RWBY), with the Aviator and Zeb ** Comes over to put up holiday decorations * “Internlude” (interlude), with Farilan-Haothil-Esthine ** Where he gets the promotion he's been dreaming of, but at a price * "Sue Intelligence: 7" (World of Warcraft), with the Aviator, Zeb, and Farilan-Haothil-Esthine ** Gets to show his intern that Andalite technology isn't as awesome as she thought * "Flights of Fancy" ** Shows Farilan a few tricks and makes a gift for his sister * "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with the Aviator and Zeb ** Tags along on a mission and gets the most important job of the day * "Not Always Thicker Than Water" (mini-interlude), with the Aviator and Zeb ** Is seen interacting with his family * "Gem of Advice" (interlude) ** Tries to ask out a fellow technician * "Morph" (interlude) ** Oversees Charlotte's morphing * "Fowl Play" (interlude) ** In which DoSAT is terrorized by a goose. TYH: Uncanon * "Ten Years Hence: The Aviator and Zeb" ** Where he's now a full-fledged technician and has a wife and son * "Never Falls Far" ** Where he inadvertently gets his niece in trouble Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology